


Crockertier Jane and the Piss Baby

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Dacryphilia, Diapers, Humiliation, Omorashi, Violence, omo, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the prison on derse, our poor bladder weak hero Jake English is subjected to untold humiliation. Like, pissing himself in front of a hot mom. Woops, it was told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crockertier Jane: Forces the Baby to Piss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm amazing at summaries. This is during sburb but in teh post sburb file. idk.

Jane shoved him harshly into the small room, forcing him to fall to the ground and hit his head against the wall. This wasn’t the Jane that he knew. And the woman that had punched him just a minute ago wasn’t his grandma. They were but they weren’t. God, it was this fuckery again, it was all so common and so confusing, it made him scared and confused.

He drew his legs in with a whine and was a little surprised to find it hurt his abdomen a little. tentatively, he reached a hand down and prodded at his bladder. Yep, it was protruding. Probably from all that trickster shit.

He whimpered again and scanned the small purple cell for a bathroom. Of course there wasn’t once.

“Um, J-Jane. Is there somewhere I can go to the bathroom?”

She looked down her nose at him with her unnatural eyes, “Right. My data indicates you often wet your trousers when you are startled, scared or stressed, you also have an astonishing small bladder and lack of control, this has lead to a bladder infection and numerous accidents.”

He scrambled to his feet, huffing, “Data, don’t you mean experience. You’re not just a robot that has files on me, you’re my friend.”

“Oh, the contrary. Your actions have terminated your friendship with Jane Crocker, and I do indeed have files on you.”

“What does that mean! You ARE Jane!”

“I am not, leave it at that.”

He brought a hand up to wipe at his eyes, “Okay. Why aren’t you and I friends?”

“You and I were never friends. Jane is not your friends for self explanatory reasons. But I do not care for human companionship and explaining this to you is useless to me. What is the issue you wanted me to address.”

“I want you to tell me why we aren’t friends!”

Her eyes narrowed, “Beyond that meaningless task. I already told you I would not and bringing that up only serves to irritate me. Unless you wish to get smacked, do not do that again. What do you need, quickly, before I leave you to fend for yourself.”

He gave a shaky nod. “I need a bathroom, but there’s not one in here.”

“Then go.” She gestured to the wall with just the slightest hint of a malicious smirk, “You could whip it out and let me see the wares.”

“W-what?” there was definitely something sexual in her voice, “I-I don’t think I’m comfortable with that.”

“I intend to marry you. To use you as a tool for procreation, I need to see what you are bringing.”

“Yeah, I’m definitely not comfortable with peeing in front of you then.” He started squirming, “And what do you mean you want to marry me? I didn’t consent.”

She stepped closer, so quietly that if he hadn’t been watching he wasn’t sure he would have noticed. “Of course you didn’t consent. And I don’t want you romantically. I just want you to be mine.” She lifted a pale hand to cup his cheek. after a moment, she pulled away, letting her finger softly trace the cold spot her hand left. The sharp nail of her index finger caught and cut his cheek.

Jake winced as tears clouded his vision. He could feel something warm travelling down his leg, and he could guess what it was, but he really didn’t want to think about it. “I don’t like this.” He whispered, voice cracking already.

“I bet there are a lot of things you don’t like.” She put a hand to his still bloated bladder and pushed on it, forcing the warm stream to go faster.

He squirmed harder and tried to pull away from her grasp with a strangled ‘No.’

“But guess what,” she leaned close and licked the blood that had been steadily leaking out of the cut on his face off, “I don’t care what you like.” She threw him onto the floor to wallow in his own piss.

He pushed himself into the corner, terrified tears now freely streaming down his face as she left his cell.


	2. Crockertier Jane: Diapers the Piss Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a humiliating incident, Jake is put in a diaper

Jake had been crying in a puddle of his own urine for about an hour. Or what he perceived to be an hour. It had been quite a while since Jane left and the cut on his face had stopped bleeding. That was probably the only good thing to come out of the situation.

He sniffed and rested his head on the cold brick was of the cell, trying to ignore the rash that was forming. But before he could fully accomplish that, the door opened to reveal Jane.

She looked much like she did last time, with the impossibly pale skin and red eyes. There was only one difference, she had a white and red polka dotted bag on her shoulder.

Just as Jake was about to ask why she had it, she pulled out a thick diaper and stepped forward. She didn’t need to speak for Jake to understand what was going on.

He pulled his knees to his chest and winced, “Jane, I don’t need that.”

“I am not Jane, we’ve been over this. You may call me Miss Crocker or mommy.”

“Mommy!?” He repeated incredulously.

“Yes. You humans use that term to refer to female caregivers.”

“I know what it means. But why do you want me to call you that?” He was still eyeing the diaper uncomfortably.

“Because you obviously need someone to take care of you and that responsibility falls on me.”

A blush arose in his cheeks, “I’m not like this always, it’s just circumstantial”

She gave him a patronizing look, “No, it’s not. Roxy is in the same situation but the space player tells me she’s fine. You’re just a toddler.”

This harsh words brought more tears to his eyes. For quite a While before this, Jane had been telling him that his accidents didn’t define him or magically make him a baby. This proved how she felt and it hurt.

When he didn’t say anything, she assumed the conversation was over and beckoned him to come closer. When he didn’t do that, she walked over and easily picked him up. She moved him away from the corner and set him on his feet. This course of action caused his head to throb, which in turn made him wince.

Jane noticed this and looked at him for a minute, no doubt scrutinizing him. “You’re dehydrated. Not a surprise considering how long you cried.”

He glared at her through tears, though he didn’t really have to will or energy to fight at the moment.

“We’ll get to that in a minute. First, your pants,” she yanked down the custard colored undies and grabbed some wiped from what Jake now knew was a Crocker brand diaper bag. He tried to scramble out of reach, but the soaked briefs around his ankles made it so he just fell on his face.

Instead of picking him up, Jane crouched beside him and turned him in his back, “This position is optimal, but I was willing to let you stand to preserve pride. If you want to sit like this, that’s fine.” She resumed cleaning him with impossibly cold wipes.

When that was done, she got rash cream out, “I don’t know why you were so afraid to show me your parts. This is average at best,”

Once again, her words caused him to blush and instilled just that much more self depreciation in him.

Soon, he was taped into a very thick diaper and pulled into Jane’s lap. She pulled out a bottle and pressed the nipple to his mouth. When he didn’t open his mouth, she plugged his nose.

Jake soon gasped for air, only to find his mouth filled with a rubber teat. She may have won that part, but there was no way he would suck.

“This is for your own good,” she commented, almost as if she knew what he was thinking about. With that, she squeezed the bottle, effectively squirting the cool liquid into his mouth.

He hated to admit it, but it felt good to drink anything, even if it was forced. Jane was right in saying he was dehydrated, and the contents of the bottle were seriously helping. Subconsciously, he began to suck, his body desperate for more. With a blush, he let it happen.

When he was done with that, he just assumed that he’d be let up and then left alone. As he stood from Jane’s lap, she grabbed his wrist.

“Not so fast. I have a conference with Her Imperial Condescension, and you’re coming with me.”

He seriously didn’t want to see fish hitler, so he pulled away, “Why? I don’t want to go.”

“You must. I can not leave a child like you alone.” She stood as well and forcibly dragged him out of the cramped cell.

He blushed as he followed her in just a diaper and shirt. This was somehow worse than her beating him up.


	3. Crockertier Jane: Potty Trains teh Piss Baby

Jane walked down the hall, leading Jake by his hand. They walked in silence, except for the crinkling of Jake’s diaper and his occasional sniffles and whimpers.

Eventually, they reached the end of the hall. There, Jane opened a large, gold aged door and stepped in, tugging Jake in with her.

Her Imperial Condescension look up, a sentence already on her lips by the looks of it, but she stopped herself. “What the shell is he doing with you? And what the shell is he wearing. Crocker, what are you playing at?”

Jane didn’t look phased. “He has proven he is nothing but a mere child, so I put him in a diaper and brought him here. He can’t be left alone for long.”

“That’s all good and fine, except one fin. You can’t procreate and have gross lil human grubs with a grub. You need to find a wave to get him back to an adult state of mind, and quick. As the heir, you need to have offspring before anyone has the chance of killing you.”

She gave a curt nod before turning to leave, once again pulling a quietly crying Jake with her.

She didn’t lead him back to his cell, instead, she lead him to a different room. She opened the heavy metal door and pushed Jake in.

He stumbled, nearly falling, before he caught himself and stared at the only object in the room. A plain white training potty, obviously meant for children, stood in the middle of the room. He turned to give Jane a look. “Miss, Crocker? What’s this for?”

“You. I had Jade set this room up as we were walking. She’s a lot quicker at moving around than you or I, so it worked out well.” She gave a soft sigh, “That’s enough talking amicably. I figured you would need to potty train yourself so here we are. You are to stay in here until you can use the potty correctly. There will be cameras, so I won’t have to stay in here and distract you.”

His eyes widened as the thick metal door swung shut. It wasn’t that he had grown attached to this version of Jane or anything, it was just that he didn’t want to be alone.

But it was too late to call out to her, he was once again locked in a too small space.

Willing the tears away, he stepped gingerly towards the training potty. Shyly, he took off his diaper with some difficulty and sat down. Or rather, he squatted, his knees pressed closely to either side of the plastic potty.

He took a shuddering breath and willed himself to let go. He couldn’t do it. Not when he knew someone was looking. What was worse, the bottle Jane had fed him was starting to make its way to his bladder.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to pee, he did. He wanted to get this whole mess over with. And it wasn’t like he didn’t need to, he clearly did, he just… Couldn’t.

He gave a defeated whimper and resolved to stay straddling the stupid white monstrosity and wait for something to happen.

Not ten minutes latter, his hands were clutched to his stomach as he groaned. It hurt so bad, and he was trying, straining even, to just release. But he couldn’t.

Tears collected underneath his glasses and started slipping down his cheeks. A strong pulse to his bladder forced him to bed over with a guttural sob.

A light elected buzz could be heard as a microphone somewhere in the room switched on. A moment later, Jane’s cold voice filled the room, echoing slightly as it did. “What is the delay? You clearly need to release, why are you being stubborn and holding it?”

He let out another sob as hot tears spilled down his tanned cheeks. “I can’t go! I need to, but I can’t!”

There was a pause before the electronic buzz was heard again. “Knead your abdomen near your bladder and relax. Studies have shown this is helpful.”

Jake sniffled and stood, or kneeled rather, up straight, shaking slinky as he did. With a shuddering breath, he unwrapped his arms from his middle and began to lightly knead at his lower stomach. He winced and cried out a little in pain, but it worked. Shortly after he started, his manly water began to flow, gushing into the potty below him. Of course, some splashed up, hitting his exposed thighs.

He let out a sob of relief and pain before collapsing not a moment after his stream stopped.

Jane’s voice filled the room again. “Good boy.” There was no emotion behind it.

Humiliated, overwhelmed and now in more pain, Jake brought his hands up to cover his face and cry. True, he was already crying, but now he was bawling, his wails bouncing off the concrete walls.


End file.
